Crush, Crush, Crush
by Skate-815
Summary: Bolivia song fic challenge. Ten little fics, written while the song played. Mostly happy, but there's one or two sad ones I think. Mostly P&O's POV. Spoilers for the Pilot, The Transformation, Bad Dreams and Unleashed in particular. Please R&R.


**Well I haven't written much in a long time, but love for Bolivia has sort of drawn me out again.**

**I've seen this Ipod shuffle challenge done a couple of places, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. It's harder than it looks, and I did cheat here and there, but all and all I think that seeing as I wrote most of it under pressure, they didn't turn out bad. **

**They're mostly Bolivia, and there's spoilers here and there, but nothing much. If a fics set during a particular episode, I'll say beside the song name, but other than that I've made everything up.**

**Many thanks to Vikki, as usual :D**

* * *

**Paramore- Crush, Crush, Crush.**

It was happening again.

Her head tells her quite firmly that it's all too soon after John for another relationship. But the way her heart jumps a little when he smiles at her tells a different story altogether. She knows that she's getting carried away, that like a teenage girl she's reading into his every action and reaction, especially since nothing can happen. Not now, and not ever, because she's already broken all of the FBI protocol and had the office affair with untrustworthy colleague once before and look where that landed her.

But, a small voice reminded her, Peter wasn't a colleague. Not really. Not in the strictest sense. She sighed, knowing she was clutching at straws, that in a matter of time- be it weeks months or years she and Peter would be following the same dangerous, forbidden path of old. Only this time it would be with the cute scientist, rather than the understanding colleague.

God, she was such a cliché.

**Linkin Park- In the End**

This was it. They were actually going to die, and there was little that she, Peter, Walter or even Broyles could do to stop it. The other universe was attacking, and despite everything Jones had said, she'd refused to be anyone's soldier. It was only now that she was beginning to regret her decision.

"Olivia!" Peter's voice came strong above the general panic in the streets around her.

"Peter!" she calls back, knowing now that there's no living person she'd rather be with now. They meet somehow in the middle of the crowd and she falls into his embrace, knowing that this could be their last chance.

"I love you." She whispers against his chest. It's a lie of course, but it was something she needed to say, for if they'd had more time, it could have been true.

Peter says nothing in response, simply holding her as the world collapses around them.

**Katy Perry- I Kissed a Girl- Set during Bad Dreams.**

When Olivia first gave a short moan, the two men in the room didn't seem to get it. To Peter's credit, he seemed to catch on a lot quicker than his father, but still, you'd think a single, thirty something man would be a bit quicker on the uptake than all that, wouldn't you?

Or at least you'd like to hope so.

It was when Olivia's moans and gasps intensified that Peter hurriedly excused himself, a distinct pink tinge across his cheeks. Astrid met Walter's eyes over Olivia's thrashing body and shared a knowing glance.

Like it or not, the younger Bishop was completely smitten.

**Britney Spears- Womaniser- Set during the Pilot**

They were not going to get along. She could tell that much just by looking at him.

She didn't know if it was his smug smile, his habit of constantly calling her sweetheart, or the appraising glance he openly gave her within seconds of meeting him. On reflection it was probably all three, and she could not wait until they found his father, just so she could get away from him. She'd met men like him many times before, both sides of the interviewing table. Arrogant bastards, the lot of them, who thought they were god's gift to women. Just because he had a ridiculously high IQ didn't mean that he wasn't any different to your standard womaniser. In fact, it only seemed to add to his swagger.

She wished to Hell she could just leave him in Iraq. Her instincts told her that he couldn't be trusted.

Her instincts were never wrong.

**Arctic Monkeys- I Bet that you Look Good on the Dancefloor.**

Was it hot in here, or was it just him?

He and Olivia were working the undercover thing again, and this time he most definitely wasn't playing the part of the brother. Or the gay best friend. Or any role that allowed other men to openly flirt with her in front of him.

They were in a club that was just full of dancing couples, writhing in time to the music. Not usually his scene, but he'd make an exception for her. He asks her to dance, but phrases it like a joke, so he doesn't look too ridiculous when she rejects him, her eyes forever scanning the crowds for their suspect.

He wonders what would happen if he just kissed her now, in front of everyone. Very little, he expected, except he would get a swift slap and a lecture when they got back to the lab.

Although on reflection, it would probably be worth it.

**Pink- Please Don't Leave me.**

These one night stands were becoming an all too frequent habit for them, but she knew from past experiences that old habits die hard. However, still she resists becauce she knows that she can't allow herself to fall for him, because he's just like John, only ten times more unreliable.

So whenever he gets close, whenever he's too charming in the workplace, whenever he tries to interject some sort of meaning into their almost fortnightly trysts, she hurts him.

He was crap in bed. She doesn't love him. She doesn't even particularly like him- he just happens to be there when she needs him. All lies, and she supposes he knows it. Why else would he come back time after time? How else could he still be looking her in the eye at work the next day?

One of these days she knows he'll snap and walk away, and maybe that'll be the motivation she needs to leave this particular pattern behind. Or maybe she'll go crawling back to him, begging yet another chance. A chance she already knows he'll give her. Because he's just as invested in this little affair as she is.

**Good Charlotte- Keep your hands off my girl.- Set during the Transformation.**

He's the jealous type, and he knows it. He's always been all too paranoid, knowing that every girlfriend he ever had was far too pretty for him, knowing that every man in the street is a potential threat.

And now he's jealous of a dead man. Perfect, just perfect. He just wishes John Scott would stay the hell out of Olivia's mind and leave her be. It was cruel to have his presence forever hovering in the back of her mind, never allowing her to really forget him. She could never really move on with her life. Never really consider her other options. Because he knew all too well that that was all he was at the minute. An option. There were a lot of other men in her department, many of them single and without father issues.

But it gave him a small comfort that not many had seen her in such a state of undress as he had.

**Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend- Set around the time of Unleashed.**

She supposed it was only ever going to be a matter of time before Peter got somebody in his life. She just assumed things wouldn't be moving as quickly as this, because I mean really, the idea of a thirty year old man still living with his father would surely perturb most self respecting women.

It seemed that Peter's charms had again proven her wrong however. He had a date. That, he had almost smugly informed her of as soon as she'd arrived that morning. He was obviously watching for her reaction, clearly wanting her to be jealous. Well that wasn't going to happen. Not on this earth. Not even when he told her that the lucky girl was her sister.

That wasn't the surprise of the century. Her sister had been man hunting from the moment she'd arrived in Olivia's flat, but it didn't mean it didn't feel like a betrayal. Especially since Rachel always gave her such a knowing look whenever she even mentioned Peter's name.

She took a little comfort in the knowledge it would never last. Not knowing their track records.

**Busted- Year 3000.**

"It'll get better, you know." Peter's words jolted her from her report, and she glanced up at him, a weary look on her face,

"What will?" she asked, the exhaustion running over her as she realised that in the past forty eight hours, she'd had about five hours sleep and about a hundred cups of coffee

"This" he gestured around, "The pattern will settle down, we'll catch Jones, he'll go to jail and you can finally have a vacation."

"Oh yeah?" she said wryly, "you really think so?"

"Trust me, I'm a scientist" he shrugged and sat down in the chair opposite her desk, before continuing his little tale, "In twenty years time, you'll be married with three kids, at least. And it'll be when you're old and grey that you'll look back at this place and smile."

"And where are you going to be when all of this is happening?" she said, knowing all too well the identity of the mystery husband.

"Me?" his eyes glinted, "Oh, I'll be around, to steal you away whenever you get bored of being the suburban housewife."

**KT Tunstell- Suddenly I See.**

Her hair was always completley unstyled, her face without a scrap of makeup and all she ever seemed to wear was suits. And yet as soon as Olivia Dunham stepped into a room, she held every man's gaze.

Astrid could see all too well why John Scott had fallen for her, why Charlie hung on her every word and why Peter too was always ready to do absolutely anything to please. The girl was beautiful, inside and out, and with seemingly little effort on her part.

Sometimes, Astrid just wished that Olivia would be a total bitch, so she could have an excuse to dislike her, if only a little. But oh no, every day she walked in there, she was perfect as usual, pleasant, and caring while making sensible decisions. And even when those choices didn't work out for the best, it just gave Peter the chance to swoop in and save her like you could just tell that he was dying to do about ninety percent of the time.

It really was more than a little unfair.

* * *

**Everyone loves reviews. **


End file.
